<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Mommy? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972728">Yes, Mommy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BIG OOF, Banana Split, F/F, Kinda, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, brooke is 48, like in the last one, vanessa is 18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke has fun with her little pet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, Mommy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>brooo i am deadass so fucking tired but i got all these ideas like fr 7 fics tf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooke sat in her cubicle, looking at papers upon papers and sighed. There was so much work to do in so little time. Her phone buzzed and she cautiously looked around before opening it. Brooke would be toast if Mr. Young saw her on her phone. When the coast was clear, she looked at the message. Brooke's eyes widened and her pussy clenched and unclenched when she saw the image attached to the text.</p><p>'miss u mommy &lt;3' A picture of her wife, Vanessa, popped up on the the screen. She was fully nude with her legs spread, two fingers inside of herself.</p><p>'Don't touch yourself until mommy comes home.' Brooke replied, mouth watering at the delicious picture.</p><p>':(' Brooke held back a laugh at Vanessa's reply and got back to work.</p><p>-</p><p>"Ness?" Brooke called out and took off her pumps as she shut the door of their house.</p><p>"In the kitchen!" Brooke walked over and found Vanessa cooking up a storm.</p><p>"Whatcha makin'?" Brooke asked and wrapped her arms arounds Vanessa's waist, kissing her cheek after she did so.</p><p>"Prawns with asparagus and rice pilaf, your favorite!" Brooke smiled and squeezed her tighter before letting go of her. She sat down at the table and Vanessa served her once she was done cooking. They dug in and Brooke enjoyed every bite of the delectable meal. When they were done, Vanessa washed all the dishes and cleaned the kitchen as Brooke trudged up the stairs and into their room. Vanessa came up after a while and Brooke changed into a silk robe with nothing on underneath.</p><p>"You were very bad sending me that picture of yourself at work my love." Vanessa bit her lip and lied down next to Brooke on their spacious, comfy bed.</p><p>"I'm sorry mommy." Brooke ran her hand through Vanessa's hair before harshly tugging on it, making the younger girl wince.</p><p>"I guess I'll have to punish you." Vanessa licked her lips and sucked in a breath.</p><p>"Take off your clothes baby." Vanessa stood up and stripped, revealing no bra and no panties underneath her crop top and short shorts.</p><p>"No underwear? Sheesh," Brooke said with a laugh.</p><p>"Now come here." Brooke patted the space next to her and Vanessa lied back down. Brooke roughly kissed her before getting up and going into the closet. Vanessa let out a heavy breath when Brooke came back with an electric blue vibrator.</p><p>"If you come without my permission, you're going to get seriously punished." Vanessa shuddered at the thought, knowing Brooke wasn't fucking around. Brooke turned on the toy and the soft whir made Vanessa hot. She spread her legs and Brooke sucked on the vibrator before gently putting the tip on Vanessa's clit. Vanessa moaned and grabbed the sheets, knowing she wouldn't last long but she had to. Brooke saw Vanessa unravelling so she turned the toy up a notch and Vanessa's arch backed as she squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>"Fuck mommy, I'm gonna come!" Brooke turned the vibrator to a high setting and pushed it harder against Vanessa's swollen, throbbing clit.</p><p>"Remember what I told you, little girl." Vanessa was already shaking and sweating and she pressed her lips together.</p><p>"Br-mommy please stop," She said breathlessly and Brooke twirled the toy around, and Vanessa thought she was gonna explode.</p><p>"Banana split!" Vanessa said and Brooke immediately stopped, Their safe word was silly and they giggled every time they got the treat but it did the job.</p><p>"Shit Ness, I'm sorry," Brooke said, tears in her eyes. She hated when Vanessa had to say that."</p><p>"No no you're fine, I was just about to come for real." Brooke nodded.</p><p>"You know I'd never hurt you, right?" Brooke said and Vanessa hesitated before speaking.</p><p>"I know." Even though she didn't. Vanessa took a deep breath and sighed.</p><p>"Do you want to keep going?" Brooke asked and Vanessa nodded.</p><p>"Can I have a minute?" Brooke quickly nodded.</p><p>"Of course." Vanessa lied there breathing heavily for.a few minutes before she nodded, giving Brooke the go ahead. Brooke tentatively slid the vibrator into Vanessa and started softly kissing her.</p><p>"You uh, you can kiss me harder than that." Brooke obeyed and kissed her roughly as she worked the toy inside Vanessa, making her legs twitch and her breathing to become heavy again. Brooke stopped kissing Vanessa and got up to take off her robe. She straddled her wife and Vanessa reached up to massage Brooke's large breasts. She played with Brooke's light pink nipples, making the older woman gasp and moan. Brooke reached down and shoved the vibrator deeper inside Vanessa and rubbed her clit after she did so.</p><p>Brooke positioned herself over Vanessa and leaned down so their throbbing pussies were touching. They both moaned at the contact, pussies wet and slick. Brooke started rocking her hips back and forth, stifling a moan as the vibrations from the toy drove her mad. Brooke grabbed onto Vanessa's shoulders and sped up her movements, pushing down harder with every thrust. Vanessa's eyes were closed shut and she wasn't making a sound, and Brooke knew something was wrong so she stopped her movements.</p><p>"Are you okay? What's going on?" Vanessa opened her eyes and looked into Brooke's.</p><p>"I'm so close," Vanessa quietly said, voice merely a whisper. Brooke's heard ached, knowing she fucked up for the second time that night.</p><p>"You can come sweetheart, I won't be mad," Vanessa nodded and when Brooke started grinding against her again, Vanessa lost control. She threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as her orgasm rolled her through her body. Vanessa's hips were bucking up and her whole body was viscously shaking and she dug her nails into Brooke's shoulders. Brooke took in the amazing sight of her wife's Earth-shattering orgasm. Yet she couldn't come. Vanessa plopped down on their bed and Brooke took out the vibrator and turned it off, Vanessa looked up at Brooke with heavy lidded eyes and tilted her head to the side.</p><p>"You can't come, mommy?" Brooke shook her head no.</p><p>"Not tonight, honey." Vanessa bit her lip as Brooke lied down next to her.</p><p>"It's my fault, isn't it?" Brooke sat up and quickly shook her head.</p><p>"What? No, of course not Ness, it was mine" Vanessa sat up too and looked down at her hands, not entirely knowing what to say. Vanessa stood up and put her clothes back on, staying silent. She went down to the living room and sat down, holding her head in her hands.</p><p>"Ness?" Brooke called out, voice sheepish and small.</p><p>"I'm sorry I went too far. I never ever want you to have to say that word." She sat down and pulled Vanessa into a side hug. Vanessa grabbed onto Brooke's arms and sighed, knowing deep down she was the one who fucked up.</p>

  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg also i thought dane died turns out he had like digestive issues phew</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>